


По-человечески

by Sidemaze



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Anxiety, Aromantic Tony Stark, Asexual Tony Stark, Consent Issues, Demons, M/M, Succubi & Incubi, Touch-Starved, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25258774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidemaze/pseuds/Sidemaze
Summary: В современном мире Баки Барнс, чистокровный человек, большая редкость. Конечно, раньше человечество полагало себя правящим видом, но теперь прекрасно знает, что делит мир с ангелами и демонами, эльфами и гоблинами, духами и призраками, и потому люди сделали то, в чём всегда преуспевали — приспособились.Для Баки это означает вести комфортную безбедную жизнь, продавая всем остальным то, что может предложить лишь человеческое тело. На протяжении многих лет он насыщает самые разные существа, никогда не оставляя клиента неудовлетворённым.Всё идёт своим чередом, пока на пороге не появляется Тони Старк.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 50





	По-человечески

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Human Moment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11726187) by [usedupshiver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/usedupshiver/pseuds/usedupshiver). 



> Примечание автора: я не знаю в точности, какой поставить тег, поэтому поставлю здесь то, что могу назвать только «проблемами самообусловленного согласия». В основном, персонаж заставляет себя заниматься сексом, которого не хочет. Эта ситуация разрешается быстро, но если вам такое не нравится, считайте написанное здесь предупреждением.

— Честно говоря, — сказал Баки, всовывая чашку кофе в слегка подрагивающие руки Тони, — раньше такого со мной не случалось. 

Они перебрались в гостиную, потому что в спальне обстановка стала слишком неловкой, но на Тони по-прежнему оставались одни незастёгнутые джинсы. В раскрытой ширинке курчавилась весьма аккуратная дорожка волос, поднимавшаяся по упругому животу к безупречной ямке пупка. Мускулистые плечи понуро сгорбились, взгляд тёмных глаз опустился, приковавшись к чашке в руках, когда Баки сел рядом с ним на диван. 

— Прости, — пробормотал он, адресуясь своему кофе.

— Эй, ничего страшного.

Тони искоса кинул на него сомневающийся взгляд, но промолчал.

— Я просто чуток удивлен. — Баки повёл плечом и отхлебнул из чашки. — Никогда не думал, что это может случиться с инкубом.

Тони поморщился, рвано вздохнул, затем наконец поднял голову и посмотрел прямо на Баки — впервые после того, как сорвался с кровати, поддавшись нелепой, путающей мысли панике. 

— Я не... Точнее, да, но... только наполовину. Мой отец — инкуб, а мама была человеком.

— О. — Спустя несколько секунд нерешительного колебания Баки медленно кивнул. — Хочешь сказать, это у тебя было немного... по-человечески? В смысле, даже с лучшими из нас такое бывает, согласен? С этим можно работать.

Огромные влажные карие глаза жгли его пару мгновений. Внезапно чашка Тони со стуком приземлилась на стол, сам он уже стоял, поспешно застёгиваясь, затем протянул руки за футболкой и худи.

— Знаешь что? Это было ошибкой. Мне не стоило тратить твоё время. — парень натянул свои вещи быстрее, чем Баки успел поднять зад с дивана. Резким движением Тони вырвал из кармана комок смятых купюр и шлёпнул рядом с полупустой чашкой. — Сдачи не надо. Дело не в тебе. Уверен, ты действительно профи. Просто я... Ошибка. Я имею ввиду, это было... я просто... — Он ткнул большим пальцем через плечо, пятясь к входной двери, у которой едва не запнулся о свои туфли, торопливо всунул в них ноги. — Мне жаль. Спасибо за кофе.

И сбежал.

А Баки в пижамных штанах, с кружкой в руках, остался беспомощно глядеть на закрытую дверь, запоздало выдавив растерянное «пожалуйста».

Когда он потрудился разобрать мешанину купюр на журнальном столике, насчиталось почти две штуки. Такса Баки за ночь была пятьсот. Это не было просто «сдачей», но раз Тони сказал оставить её, так что... Баки пожал плечами и пополнил сейф в спальне. Он понятия не имел, что за хрень произошла только что, но деньги в любом случае оставались деньгами.

***

Почти три недели спустя Тони вернулся, и выглядел он хреново. Привлекательное лицо побледнело и осунулось, губы истончились, а глаза стали непомерно большими. Руки выглядели ослабевшими, когда он свесил их, стиснув, между колен, знакомо сгорбившись на диване.

— Мне жаль. — в этот раз он начал с извинений. — Признаю, тогда я обошёлся с тобой по-мудацки, и пойму, если ты захочешь выставить меня. — Сквозь грязноватые пряди грустный взгляд побитой собаки из-под длинных ресниц нашёл Баки. — Но мне некуда больше податься, и я подумал, вдруг, если ты не прочь, мы могли бы попробовать снова?

— Вполне, — заверил Баки, снова садясь рядом с Тони. Он с первого взгляда узнал признаки голодного инкуба, и по-любому не стал бы его выгонять. Что бы там ни привиделось Тони, Баки не думал, что в прошлую встречу тот его чем-то задел, так что, по его мнению, никаких обид не было. — Но, может, нам стоит сбавить темп? Действовать постепенно?

На лице Тони проступило явное облегчение, едва он понял, что не будет немедленно послан. Он быстрее кивнул и повернулся к Баки. 

— Ага. Я думаю... Да, звучит хорошо. 

— Принято. — не вставая, Баки придвинулся ближе, аккуратно обхватил ладонями щёки Тони, гораздо шершавее, чем помнилось по прошлому разу, и, наклонившись, легко коснулся его губ своими. 

В прошлый раз они сразу с жадностью завалились в постель, полетела одежда, и у Тони от этого словно сносило крышу. До тех пор, пока они не сплелись, обнажённые, и Баки попробовал было приласкать его жёстче, и... ничего. Это не был первый чужой нестояк, встреченный Баки, — просто первый у инкуба — и, разумеется, Баки бы не спасовал перед ним, но прежде чем он успел осознать, что происходит, Тони кубарем скатился с постели, хватая ртом воздух, и кофе на диване оказался идеей получше, чем секс.

Сейчас Тони ничуть не находил в себе той решимости. Мягкий рот безвольно-податливо приоткрылся под губами Баки, впуская его, но не участвуя в поцелуе. Но ресницы очаровательно затрепетали, он развернулся на месте, открываясь для ласк, и Баки посчитал это зелёным светом.

Целуя, он медленно высвобождал Тони из одежды, затем соскользнул на плюшевый ковёр, встав на колени. Возможно, медленный, сладкий, мокрый отсос будет именно тем, в чём нуждается гость, чтобы получить разрядку? Просто откиньтесь назад и примите поклонение, типа того.

Но даже когда широко разведённые колени лежали на плечах Баки, а раскинутые руки покоились вдоль спинки дивана, Тони становился все более и более жёстким. Но не в хорошем смысле. Его член зефирно-мягко перекатывался на языке Баки, тогда как закаменевшие мышцы бёдер почти дрожали от напряжения.

Едва ритм дыхания начал знакомо сбиваться от нарастающей паники, Баки отклонился назад и выпустил член изо рта. Потянулся за сброшенными штанами Тони, быстро накинул ему на колени и промежность, инстинктивно чувствуя, что тот хочет прикрыться.

Тотчас обе руки Тони метнулись вниз к джинсам — вцепиться, натягивая выше. Его затрясло, на шее натянулись жилы, когда голова запрокинулась на подушку, лицо исказилось гримасой отчаяния; плотно закрыв глаза, он сосредоточился на выравнивании затруднённого дыхания. 

— Хочешь побыть один? — Баки говорил тихо и не двигался с места, пока не получит ответ. Он не знал, в нём ли была проблема, и что может помочь или напугать Тони ещё больше. 

После краткого прислушивания к себе Тони мотнул головой. Затем снова заколебался и в итоге кивнул. Открыл глаза и бросил на Баки несчастный взгляд. 

— Ты не мог бы снова сделать мне кофе?

И Баки знал, что это означало: Тони хотел, чтобы он вышел из комнаты и отсутствовал достаточно долго, чтобы одеться, сохранив остатки достоинства.

— Без проблем. Будет через минуту.

Как он и подозревал, когда он вернулся с дымящимися чашками, Тони встретил его полностью одетым и выглядел ещё хуже, чем до попытки минета. Его улыбка благодарности, когда он принял кофе, была вымученной, и после нескольких глотков он отставил чашку, беспокойно переминаясь.

— Извини, что снова отнял твоё время, — пробормотал он, нервно охлопывая себя в очевидном поиске денег.

— Всё в порядке. — Баки рискнул, потянулся и поймал чужую ладонь, прижимая ее к бедру Тони. От прикосновения полудемон застыл, но не казался испуганным, только удивлённым.

— Хорош извиняться, не нужно.

Тони дёрнул углом рта и кивнул, глядя в пол. Хотя убеждённым не выглядел ни на йоту.

— Неважно. Других встреч на эту ночь я не назначал и не устал, так что, может, ты захочешь задержаться немного?

То, как Тони взглянул на него после этого предложения, заставило Баки подумать, не отросла ли у него незаметно вторая голова.

— Правда?

— Да. Выглядишь, словно тебя сунули в блендер, и я не думаю, что садиться за руль в таком состоянии будет хорошей идеей. — Баки говорил нарочито небрежно. — Просто побудь здесь, прикончи свой кофе, посмотри со мной какую-нибудь муть по телеку, и когда почувствуешь, что готов, отправишься домой. — он не позволил сказанному прозвучать как вопрос.

Тони моргнул, явно ошеломлённый, но в конце концов снова кивнул:

— Действительно.

И они сделали в точности то, что предложил Баки, за одним исключением — Тони никуда не ушёл.

Дюжину серий спустя они оказались вдвоём завёрнуты в один пушистый плед, Тони плотно пригрелся под боком у Баки, рука которого невзначай приобнимала за плечи. Вскоре Баки почувствовал, как сосед тяжелеет, а его взлохмаченная голова, сползая, устраивается на груди Баки, и понял — тот мирно спит.

Улыбаясь экрану, Баки сам устроился поудобней и вскоре тоже уснул.

***

Баки проснулся от дразнящего луча утреннего солнца, обосновавшегося на лице. С ворчанием потёр нагретое место, будто это могло согнать вторженца, наклонил голову, уходя от слишком яркого света, и разлепил глаза. Ему открылся отличный вид на собственные колени, на которых сейчас возлежала голова Тони.

Видимо, ночью тот окончательно сполз вниз на сиденье, и теперь лежал на боку, используя правое бедро Баки в качестве подушки. Местами примятые, местами дико торчащие каштановые волосы окончательно растрепались, и большего хаоса Баки раньше не видел. Во сне лицо Тони смягчилось, полные губы слегка приоткрылись, длинные ресницы нависали над щеками.

Губы Баки сами собой дрогнули в улыбке, и, прежде чем он понял, что делает, его левая рука уже зарывалась пальцами в густые вихры Тони.

Даже спящий, тот выгнулся под прикосновением, как большой ласковый кот, в груди зарокотало-заурчало от удовольствия. Шикарные губы изогнулись в блаженной улыбке, когда он начал потягиваться в подушках, просыпаясь. Перекатившись на спину, моргнул и открыл глаза. При дневном свете они были почти золотыми, долгая улыбка и сонливость превращали их в счастливые маленькие полумесяцы.

— Утречко, Тони, — поприветствовал его Баки сиплым утренним голосом.

— Хей. — голос Тони был ещё более грубым и прозвучал с замешательством. Затем его глаза широко распахнулись, моргнули ещё и пристально уставились Баки в лицо. — О, — ошарашенно выдохнул он и дёрнулся с колен, чтобы сесть ровно. Что было очень плохо. Баки вообще-то понравилось, когда тот лежал, где лежал. Удрав по сиденью подальше, Тони обернулся к нему. Именно тогда Баки понял, что не только расслабленность сна смягчала его лицо, он действительно стал выглядеть лучше, чем прошлой ночью. 

— Я... прошу прощения? 

— Ты спрашиваешь? — потому что это определенно прозвучало вопросом.

Рот Тони приоткрылся, глаза скользнули по комнате, но прежде чем он успел что-то сказать, Баки заговорил снова.

— Если да, то ответ должен быть «нет», Тони. — поймав острый взгляд, Баки ответил улыбкой. Дотянулся и осторожно накрыл ладонь Тони, лежащую между ними на сиденье, своей. — Не за что извиняться.

У Тони вырвался самоуничижительный едкий смешок:

— Конечно. Я всего лишь использовал тебя вместо матраса. Вероятно, напускал слюней на штаны. — Он напрягся. — Господи, надеюсь, что нет.

— На самом деле это меня не волнует, — заверил его Баки, даже не глянув вниз, чтобы проверить. Бывало, люди оставляли на его штанах субстанции и похуже. Он просто сжал чужую ладонь чуть крепче.

— Ну, ты и должен так говорить, верно? Ведь я же оплачиваю твоё «не волнует». — Тони повесил голову и весь словно сдулся, горбясь, будто на плечи легла вся тяжесть мира. — Бля, я не могу даже... Думал сунуть денег побольше, и это... ну... больше не будет проблемой. Но даже так не сработало. — Он чуть повернулся, чтобы послать Баки короткую горькую полуулыбку. — Я так дохуя облажался, Джеймс, ты даже не представляешь.

На мгновение собственное первое имя неприятно царапнуло слух, хотя не должно было, потому что именно им он представлялся клиентам. Только друзья и семья знали его как Баки. Просто было что-то такое в близости совместного пробуждения с Тони, безмятежно спящим на нём, что заставило почувствовать его частью жизни Баки, далеко выходящей за пределы отношений с клиентом, чем-то совсем новым.

— Я видал облажавшихся, и достаточно близко. Поверь, Тони, это не про тебя.

— Видишь, это я и имел ввиду, что ты понятия не имеешь. — он выдернул руку и с силой потёр лицо. — Я полудемон, и всё равно человеческая часть делает меня монстром. — В отчаянии Тони вцепился в волосы, окончательно сдавшись. — Будь я проклят. Меня стоило бы пристрелить.

— Тони, послушай...

— Лучше так, чем голодная смерть, — быстро и глухо зачастил Тони в прижатые к лицу руки. — Мне придётся истощиться и сдохнуть, потому что я не могу трахаться и не могу никого любить, и я грёбаный монстр, я не могу…

— Эй! — Баки пришлось насильно схватить его за руку и мягко тряхнуть, помогая выбраться из-под лавины тревожности, опустить руки с лица и наконец поднять взгляд. — Ты не монстр, Тони.

Глаза огромные, тёмные, влажные. Тони открыл было рот возразить, но Баки замотал головой так яростно, что она у него закружилась, и Тони остановился.

— Что ты имеешь в виду под «не могу никого любить»? — Баки почувствовал, что у него формируется теория, но ему требовалось больше деталей.

— Я просто... — Тони ссутулился, испустив тяжкий вздох. — Никогда не любил. У меня была та девушка какое-то время... И она была _идеальной_ , и я знал, что всё должно получиться, я должен был что-то чувствовать к ней, потому что как иначе? Но я не мог спать с ней и влюбиться тоже не мог, вот и всё, мне конец, я подохну от голода. И большего я не заслужил, понимаешь? Но я... я пиздец как _боюсь_. — его глаза побелели от страха, слёзы одна за другой сбегали по носу, но он не замечал этого.

— Эй, хватит, иди сюда. — Баки придвинулся к Тони вплотную, обнял и прижал дрожащее тело к груди. Уcлышал, как от его мягкого «тс-с-с!» Тони всхлипнул в голос, и мягко обхватил ладонью его затылок, приглаживая волосы.

Он долго держал Тони так, пока не почувствовал, что дыхание полудемона замедлилось и выровнялось, спина чуть распрямилась. 

— Ты не умрешь голодной смертью, Тони, — выдал он тихо, но убеждённо.

Тот горько фыркнул ему в изгиб между плечом и шеей:

— Откуда ты знаешь?

Улыбаясь, Баки снова вплёл пальцы в волосы Тони, осторожно царапая тёплую кожу головы.

— Рад, что ты спросил. Вообще-то, есть пара причин. — Когда в ответ ему лишь невнятно прогудели в плечо, он расценил это как побуждение продолжать. — Ты был с этой девушкой какое-то время, ага?

Ещё гудение. 

— Почти год, — пробурчал Тони. — Не мог собраться с духом и отпустить её. У меня с этим не очень.

— Знаешь, чистокровному инкубу нужно около трёх месяцев, чтобы заморить себя голодом до оцепенения. — Демоны, которые настоящие, не умирали, но Тони определенно мог. И хотя Баки знал, что до этого не дойдёт, Тони казался совершенно уверен в обратном. — Разумеется, у кое-кого, кто наполовину человек, это займёт больше времени, так как ты отчасти питаешься обычной едой. Но если при этом вообще ничего не насыщало бы твою демоническую сущность, ты бы загнулся меньше, чем за полгода. — он сохранял лёгкий непринуждённый тон, несмотря на то, что Тони всё сильнее и сильнее напрягался в его руках.

— Что?.. — растерянный хриплый выдох согрел шею Баки. Тони упёрся ладонями ему в грудь и оттолкнул достаточно, чтобы взглянуть в лицо. Его собственное было залито слезами, глаза опухли и покраснели. — Но я не спал с ней. Ни разу! Это невозможно.

— Уверен, что это не так, Тони. — Когда полудемон сердито нахмурился, Баки быстро продолжил: — Ну, положим, у тебя не было секса, но ты протянул с ней год. Конечно, ты _спал_ с ней. Как и мы только что, верно?

Тони открыл рот, словно пытаясь начать возражать. Затем замер и закрыл его с явственным стуком зубов. Ушедший в себя взгляд остановился на лбу Баки. 

Баки хватило этого для подтверждения.

— Даже если ты не влюблён и не занимаешься сексом, — сказал он, осторожно избегая слов _«не могу»_ , потому что это не было навыком, который Тони не сумел освоить, или каким-то изъяном его конструкции, — ты получал от неё всё, что нужно. Также как от меня прошлой ночью. — он поднял руку, медленно, обхватил лицо Тони и, лаская, провёл большим пальцем вниз по впалой щеке, где залегали глубокие тени, когда тот появился у Баки на пороге.

— Это невозможно, — хмуро повторил Тони, возвращаясь в здесь и сейчас. — Секс — это то…

— ...То, чем питается большинство инкубов. Ага, поверь мне, я знаю. Но, Тони, секс сам по себе не пища. Это не то, что вам нужно. Для большинства это просто удобный способ достичь цели.

Тони нахмурился сильнее, а в глазах отразилось замешательство.

— На самом деле вы питаетесь интимностью, когда она даётся добровольно. Ты получал её от своей девчонки и получил от меня прошлой ночью. Тебе не требуется секс или быть влюблённым. Просто некоторая близость, забота и внимание. — Баки улыбнулся. — Я более чем счастлив дать тебе это.

— Но... — растерянный взгляд Тони метнулся туда-сюда, губы скривились в недоумении. — Но люди рассчитывают на секс. Со мной. Потому что я... он и есть.

— Ага, вероятно, того и хотят. — признал Баки и опустил руку, чтобы ухватить ладонь Тони, лежащую у того на колене. — Это потому, что люди тоже слепошарые идиоты.

У Тони вырвался изумлённый смешок, прежде чем он зажал себе рот свободной рукой.

— Это довольно смешно, — согласился Баки с кривой усмешкой. — Потому что иначе это было бы чертовски грустно.

И тут Тони прорвало полуистерическим хихиканьем, каким-то слегка потерянным, готовым вот-вот пролиться слезами облегчения. Но Баки посмеивался вместе с ним и уткнул Тони себе под мышку, чтобы тот мог снова спрятать лицо и не тревожиться о бегущих слезах.

Едва успокоившись, Тони вытер лицо, распрямился и долго смотрел на Баки с мягкой задумчивостью.

Также глядя в ответ, Баки заключил лицо Тони в колыбель своих ладоней, погладил по-прежнему чуть впалые щёки, изучил посветлевшие, но не ушедшие тени под глазами, полный беспорядок на голове. Затем его взгляд упал на измятую после сна одежду.

— У меня есть предложение, — наконец сказал он.

Тони кивнул в его руках, предлагая продолжить.

— Как насчет душа?

— Недурно звучит.

— Вместе.

Брови Тони сошлись в линию: 

— Но ты только что сказал...

— Ну да, и я имел в виду душ. Чтобы освежиться. Ничего больше. — положим, Баки имел кое-какой скрытый мотив, так что _«ничего больше»_ было как бы враньём, но секса там точно не предполагалось.

Тони долго колебался, обдумывая всё это, а потом снова кивнул:

— Окей. Конечно. Давай попробуем.

Чувствуя, как расплывается в неуместно широкой искренней улыбке, Баки схватил Тони за руку, поднялся и аккуратно потянул за собой в ванную. Она была неожиданно просторной для такой маленькой квартиры, а душ остался от прежних хозяев. Баки был почти уверен, что насадка для душа — подарок какого-то доброжелательного бога: она щедро предлагала режимы от мягкого обволакивающего тумана до тугой массажной струи, которая почти сдирала кожу и могла размять любую забитую мышцу.

Как только дверь за ними закрылась и душ был включен в обычном режиме, чтобы согревать воздух, Баки стянул свою хенли и повернулся к нервно мнущемуся Тони. Как Баки помнил, у Тони вроде не было проблем с раздеванием, поэтому он шагнул к нему и, взявшись за подол его футболки, потащил её вверх на грудь и прочь с послушно поднятых рук.

Решив, что стоит подать пример, он расстегнул джинсы и стянул их вместе с бельём, прежде чем проделать это же с Тони. Тот не казался до конца расслабленным, но и не был напуганным и не мешал Баки.

Когда они обнажились, Баки снова взял его за руку и вместе с ним вошёл в душевую, задвинув стеклянную дверь. Там он привлёк Тони к себе под широкий равномерный поток воды, чтобы оба согрелись и как следует намокли. Стоявший вплотную, Баки воспользовался стратегическим преимуществом, проведя сначала по собственным длинным волосам, а затем по коротким вихрам Тони, чтобы убедиться, что они мокрые полностью, прежде чем потянулся за бутылкой своего любимого миндально-медового шампуня.

Баки позволил себе погрузиться в ритуальное чувство мытья и вскоре заметил, что улыбается и беззвучно напевает одним горлом без слов, быстро взбивая шампунь на своих волосах в густую нежную пену. Следом он взялся за Тони, однако на него потратил гораздо больше времени, внимательно втирая шампунь в каждую прядь, и за ушами, в затылок, непрерывно кругами массируя кожу подушечками всех пальцев разом. Очень скоро глаза Тони закрылись, лицо разгладилось в безмятежном спокойствии, и немного спустя его собственные руки несмело поднялись и легли Баки на талию — возможно, для равновесия. 

С глубоким одобрительным хмыканьем Баки продолжал намывать ему голову.

Выполоскав шампунь, Баки слегка отодвинул их из-под струй, чтобы нанести кондиционер, не смывая его сразу. Лучше, чтобы он подержался некоторое время. Следом он подцепил бутылку средства для тела, бегло окропил им себя, затем выдавил в горсть изрядную порцию сладко пахнущего мыла и пошёл трудиться над Тони.

Он начал с шеи, ключиц и плеч. Легко вдавив пальцы в напряжённые мышцы, Баки подумал, что в следующий раз надо предложить Тони приличный массаж.

По крайней мере, он надеялся, что следующий раз будет. Может быть, если он делает всё правильно.

Долгими успокаивающими поглаживаниями он спустился по неожиданно хорошо проработанным мускулистым рукам, затем жестом попросил поднять их. На этот раз Тони подчинился без малейших раздумий и сложил руки за головой так, что Баки смог намылить пучки волос в подмышках и спуститься к мышцам груди. Тёмные соски заострились под скользкими пальцами Баки, и он почувствовал, как грудь Тони поднялась от глубокого вдоха. Возможно, тот беспокоился, что мойщик расщедрится уделить им внимание и другого рода. Когда вместо этого Баки просто соскользнул руками по бокам к животу, Тони длинно порывисто выдохнул. 

Посмотрев ему в лицо, Баки столкнулся с потемневшим внимательным взглядом.

— Всё путём? — Баки притормозил, обхватив руками бедра Тони.

Тони заглянул между ними, ясно понимая вопрос, а затем снова поднял глаза на Баки и кивнул.

Ободряюще улыбнувшись, Баки вернулся к мытью. Не задерживаясь особо на вялом члене Тони или его яйцах, он просто вымыл их как себе, затем присел на корточки и хорошенько намылил бёдра Тони спереди и сзади, а затем и нижнюю часть ног, по очереди поднимая их и ставя себе на колено.

Он встал и мягко попросил:

— Повернёшься спиной?

Тони повернулся и опёрся руками о стенку кабины. В его движениях появилась тягучая, томная мягкость, которой не было раньше.

Довольный, Баки усмехнулся про себя, добыл из бутылки побольше мыла и принялся разминать спину Тони. Он нажал чуть сильнее на плечи, растёр жгуты твёрдых мышц вдоль позвоночника, а затем так правильно вдавился подушечками больших пальцев в ямки повыше округлой задницы, что заслужил стон, в котором боль мешалась пополам с удовольствием. 

— Чёрт, — шумно выдохнул Тони, когда пальцы Баки немного сползли, массируя верх ягодиц.

Баки согласно промычал. 

— Самые крупные мышцы в теле, — пояснил он, снова нажимая ещё парой дюймов пониже. — Много напряжения накопилось прямо здесь.

— Нет, какого...

Очередной стон судорожно сорвался, поэтому Баки прекратил и успокаивающе огладил полушария ладонями. Ну, в прикосновении тоже присутствовал намёк на признательность, потому что чёрт возьми. Это была шикарная задница. Но Баки не позволил себе увлечься.

Вместо этого он осторожно взял Тони за плечи, заставляя отделиться от стенки и вернуться под струи воды, чтобы смыть пену и кондиционер.

Он закончил, но чувствовал, что не стоит торопиться покидать душ. Поэтому Баки качнулся к Тони, обнял за спину и просто прижал всем телом к себе. Секунду спустя руки Тони обвили его талию в ответ, держась. Чистые, влажные, они соединились кожа к коже, закрыв глаза под летящими каплями, и долго стояли в парном воздухе, расслабленные и умиротворённые, и ритм их дыхания и сердцебиения совпадал.

Наконец Баки почувствовал, что пора закругляться. 

— Готов выходить?

Тони кивнул ему в плечо, и Баки выключил воду. Не разделяясь, они немного постояли без движения, пока Тони первым не поднял голову и немного отклонился назад.

Он выглядел едва ли не другим человеком. На подбородке по-прежнему темнела щетина, но те нездоровые тени, что залегали под скулами и под его выразительными глазами, бесследно исчезли. Он уже не был таким бледным, от теплоты и внимания на скулах проступил здоровый румянец, взгляд стал живее и ярче, а губы тянулись в довольной улыбке.

— Как ощущения? — Баки придерживал Тони за локти, большими пальцами поглаживая нижнюю часть его упругих бицепсов.

— Удивительно, на самом деле. — Тони улыбнулся шире. — Свободный и лёгкий, и отдохнувший, и... немного под кайфом.

Возможно, ответная улыбка Баки была немного самодовольной. Самую малость.

— Отлично. Я надеялся, что это сработает.

Тони фыркнул, покачав головой:

— Ладно, подлый ублюдок, я тебя понял. — затем он посерьёзнел, на мгновенье опустил взгляд, затем снова посмотрел Баки в глаза, от волнения закусив нижнюю губу. — Итак, это та услуга, которую тебе было бы удобно предоставлять? В смысле, я знаю, что обычно ты такого не делаешь, но...

— На самом деле, вроде как делаю.

Услышанное заставило Тони нахмуриться. 

— А?..

— Секс не то, что я предлагаю, чаще всего.

— Не то?.. — Тони выглядел ужасно смущенным.

— Бывает, конечно, и я не против, но на самом деле у меня очень мало клиентов, которые хотят этого. Парочка инкубов и суккубов появляется здесь время от времени, если прижмёт, прямо как ты, но вообще они запросто могут найти секс где угодно. Большинство существ хотят другого. Того, что труднее найти. — он пожал плечами. — Вампиры заглядывают перехватить немного крови, призраки нуждаются в телесном тепле, оборотень любит спать в изножье моей кровати во время оборота, а чернокнижник однажды хотел обрезки ногтей и волос.

Тони изумлённо фыркнул:

— На кой ему?..

— Мужик, я не стал допытываться, — ухмыльнулся Баки, развеселившись воспоминаниями. — Но суть в том, — продолжил он немного серьёзнее, — что всё это такое? Это то, что я _делаю_ , Тони. Я помогаю, потому что я человек и могу это сделать.

— А ещё потому, что мы платим тебе, — заметил Тони.

— И это тоже, конечно. Мне нужно платить за аренду и нужно есть. Но если начистоту? Это то, чем я хочу заниматься. Иначе нашёл бы что-то другое. Поэтому, отвечая на твой вопрос, — да, я охотно предоставлю эту услугу. Если хочешь.

Тони прикусил губу, но раздумывал недолго.

— Да, — выдохнул он и полностью расслабился в руках Баки. — Очень хочу.

— Отлично. — Баки улыбнулся, по-настоящему счастливый, и притянул его обратно в объятия, ставшие личными. — Составим расписание и посмотрим, как оно будет работать.

Обнимая Баки в ответ, Тони согласно угукнул. 

— Эй, — пробормотал он в плечо Баки, — сколько я тебе должен за прошлую ночь? И... за всё это?

Баки издал долгое рассеянное «хм-м-м», вдумчиво бороздя носом мокрые волосы Тони. 

— Не беспокойся об этом. Первый раз бесплатно.

— Ты же в курсе, что это точно не был первый?

— Конечно, был. Ознакомительные и ошибочные не считаются.

С тихим весёлым смешком Тони прижался немного теснее.

— Нет, наверное, нет.


End file.
